A Drink
by CasualtyDreamer2
Summary: A continuation of our favourite first kiss...


**A Drink**

**A continuation of Zoe and Nicks first kiss, enjoy...**

"The only question you have to ask yourself is; is this business, or is it pleasure?" She was irresistible. The determination she possessed for getting exactly what she wanted was somehow electrifying. The air of confidence she carried with her radiated as she passed him the wine glass- as their fingers touched, the spark only grew bigger. Wide eyes and longing hearts.

"And what if I get it wrong?"

"Nick Jordan never, ever gets it wrong" the way she breathed the words sent shivers down Nicks spine.

"In that case..." Their first kiss was the perfect mix of passion, attraction and flirtation: all the emotions they had endured in the previous hours, especially, were made clear in one action. And yet it still held a sense of gentleness, of sweetness.

"Is the right answer" the same suggestive, satisfied smirk apparent on both their faces. It was exactly what they both wanted. After a day of flirtation and explicit thoughts, their efforts were being rewarded.

Their lips met again, this time stronger than before. Slowly, they edged towards the sofa, never once leaving the others lips. They were transfixed.

"Nick, I have to go" she whispered reluctantly, the last thing she wanted to do was leave but she had to. Rumours were sure to be spread if anybody found out she had been in Nicks office after shift for so long. She had spare him as much as herself from that humiliation.

Nicks kisses moved down to her neck, he reached her weak point on the back of her neck. In the attempt to keep her exactly where he wanted, needed her, he succeeded.

"Nick. Seriously. I have to. Go" her breathing was heavy, perfectly in sync with his. She had never been one to overthink anything, she had never stuck to the rules. But somehow with her boss it seemed decent to save him from her whirlwind of a life. She was chaos. But Nick Jordan loved chaos.

"You're not going anywhere" his low voice spoke the words expertly. The authoritative and demanding tone left Zoe with no choice- there was no way of resisting the mystery that was Nick Jordan.

Her arms flung around his neck and she pulled him down, closer to her body. Their faces were so close that Zoe could feel his deep breaths on her face and she could study the sparkling pools of his eyes.

It was her turn to lead this time, she placed the first long, hungry kiss on his ready lips. His hands held her head steadily, fingers caressing the silky strands of her hair.

Zoe's mind flooded with all the images of Nick that she had shamelessly dreamt up. None of them quite matched up to the real him. He was a real gentlemen that knew precisely what he wanted. Much like herself, he knew exactly how to get it.

The cheeky grins appeared again as Nick pulled apart. Placing one last kiss to her lips, he climbed off the sofa holding out his hand for her to take. Her raised eyebrows asked all the questions her mouth couldn't manage. Zoe noticed how he still had hold of her hand and smiled to herself. She had seen right through his heartless coverup and relished the thought of spending the night with the real him.

"I'm taking you somewhere, we can continue this later." Once again his voice was laced with confidence and power. The small wink he flashed as she reached the door sold it to her. She was starting to fall for her boss.

"And there was me thinking you had no heart"

Nicks chuckle echoed the corridor as they slipped out of his office. Zoe's hair was ruffled but a satisfied look was painted on her delicate face.

"There'll be less of that cheek Miss Hanna" his hand rested on the curve of her backside before tapping it lightly. He had been drawn to it first: it lured him in before her personality was revealed.

"It's Doctor Hanna to you" his eyes fell onto the exact place where his hands had previously been as she strutted off in front. The show she put on when she was aware of an audience was incredible.

* * *

"Why are you even doing this?" The question had been on her mind since he announced their departure. As far as she was aware Mr Jordan was one of the most self centred men she knew. He was not known for romantic gestures. Whether or not this was a romantic gesture , Zoe was clueless.

She sat tucked inside one of the more private booths in the local wine bar. It was sophisticated and it was oh so Nick Jordan. Only serving the finest wines and holding limited numbers of people, the likelihood of crossing paths with anyone from the Ed was minimal.

Nick hovered around the table for a while, his eyes scanning the dark haired beauty sat before him. Flopping down opposite her, he rolled up his shirt sleeves and rested his arms on the table.

"I want to get to know you." Zoe couldn't help but blush, he could be almost sweet when he wanted to be. She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear in the self conscious reflex she had acquired.

A waiter arrived at their table, a welcoming smile painted on his face. Nick raised his eyebrows flirtatiously across the table.

"Besides, I believe I still have a drink to buy you"

**Thoughts and opinions are, as always, greatly appreciated. xxx**


End file.
